


Hear Me Out

by spacegirlstuff



Series: Supernatural Season 15 Codas [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel is Not Okay (Supernatural), Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, because well..., its destiel!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff
Summary: “I’m sorry, Cas.” the pants out, “I didn't mean any of that. I was just so angry and I wasn't thinking straight and-”“Give me one good reason to stay,” the angel repeats himself in an even voice.“Because you are family,” Dean answers, “Because we need you. Because...” he licks his lips before biting the bullet, “BecauseIneed you.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Season 15 Codas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003515
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Hear Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote inspired from [this post](https://fiercedean.tumblr.com/post/638896798948327424/thinking-about-the-break-up-scenecas-leaving) and thought that I should just put it out here.

The bunker door slams enveloping the room in complete silence but only for a few seconds before Dean is storming up the stairs, the sound of glass crashing into the floor echoes in the bunker but he doesn't look back.

_ Please don't go. Please don't leave me like everyone else does.  _

The bunker door opens with ease, his heart hammering in his chest as he steps into the cold air of the night, gravel uneven under his bare feet, small stones digging into his soles. He looks around frantically, eyes barely catching the silhouette of the trench coat clad body as it walks away without looking back.

“Cas!” Dean calls out breaking into a run, “Cas stop!”

The angel doesn't, the only indication that he’s heard the hunters shouts is his tensed shoulders and the slowed pace. 

“Give me one good reason to stop.” Castiel says as the hunter slows down next to him, eyes fixed straight, fisted hands buried in the coat pockets as the nails dig into his palms.

“I’m sorry, Cas.” the pants out, “I didn't mean any of that. I was just so angry and I wasn't thinking straight and-”

“Give me one good reason to stay,” the angel repeats himself in an even voice.

“Because you are family,” Dean answers, “Because we need you. Because...” he licks his lips before biting the bullet, “Because  _ I  _ need you.”

The words make the angels' steps flatter but he doesn't stop. 

“I can't stay, Dean.” 

“Why?” 

Castiel doesn't reply, all words escaping him as the hunter grabs his wrist, pulling him to a stop in the middle of the road. “Dammit, Cas!”

“Dean, let me go.” the angel stares at the ground, his words soft as he whispers, “Please.”

Dean ignores his words, instead stepping closer towards Castiel making him look up at him. “ _ Don't leave me, Cas _ .”

“You don't want me around.” the angel says, eyes roaming over the hunters face, “You hate me.”

“ _ I could never hate you _ .” The hunter doesn't care that he is begging now.

“That's not what you said-”

“Forget what I said!” Dean cuts him off, his hand travelling down from the angels wrist until their fingers intertwine, “ It's not what I meant. I know I can't take it all back but I am sorry. I really am.”

“How many more times is this gonna happen before we both finally give up?” Castiel asks gaze falling towards their hands, “How many more times is this gonna repeat before you finally give up on me?”

_ “I’m never gonna give up on you, Cas.”  _

The angel hates the small bit of hope blooming in him, the hunter's words making his cheat constrict until he is not sure that he is even breathing. “Okay,” he finally says, pushing down everything he feels, locking up his thoughts in a box that he can never touch.

“Good,” Dean's voice is shaky, his hands still gripping Castiel's as he tugs him back towards the bunker.

“Let's go back home.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope that didn't suck a lot...


End file.
